


A Latte Encounter

by Stripedsweater22



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Nervous, Oh wait, Romantic Fluff, Sweet Bucky Barnes, asks a lot of questions, cafe scenario, cheesy pickup lines, chocolate chip cookies, latte encounter, maybe humor, nervous reader, pure fluff, thats the tittle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripedsweater22/pseuds/Stripedsweater22
Summary: a new customer and his sweet surprise





	A Latte Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive and writing? What's this! Also, this is terrible so therefore, I apologize. ( Please let me know if there are any mistakes)

Everything looks to be in its place, from the shining black marble counter that you had cleaned about three times now to the familiar old faces that frequent the little cafe. Sure, it's not a thrilling job, but it pays well and, you do make a mean cup of coffee if you do say so yourself. You took one more look around where the customers all sat to ensure they wouldn't need anything before going back to the small kitchen to start on a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies that was running surprisingly low.  You gather all the materials you would need and quickly begin mixing all the ingredients causing beads of sweat to decorate your forehead and strands of hair to cover your face, partially blinding you. 

You gather all the materials you would need and quickly begin mixing all the ingredients causing beads of sweat to decorate your forehead and strands of hair to cover your face, partially blinding you. With the deafening noise of the electric mixer and you being too concentrated on making the fresh batch that the ringing of the small bell hanging from the wooden door didn't reach your ears,

“Um, hello is anyone here?” Called out a masculine voice from the other side of the counter. Your eyes widen before leaving the cookie dough in the mixer and running to where the customer was waiting while scolding yourself on how easily you became distracted,

“Sorry for the wait, how may I help you? You ask trying to catch your breath. The man took a look at you then at the menu above your head. As he did this, you were able to study the man in front and, there were a few things you instantly notice. One, he was not a regular customer, in fact, you had never seen this man in your life before and two, he was the literal definition of hot from his wavy chocolate brown hair to his icy blue eyes that scanned the menu above. After analyzing your data, you conclude that this man is utterly breathtaking and we all know how you react when you attend people who you think are a least attractive,

“I think I'll get the caramel latte and a slice of chocolate cake.” He says after a while taking you out of your thought to that one time you spilled hot chocolate on a customer with the blond hair and a perfect jawline that was insanely cute.

“Perfect, that’ll be $8.50 and is that for here or to go?” You question trying to remain your cool as you shakingly write down his order on your handy-dandy note pad.

“For here,” he replies, striking you with his heavenly smile.

"OH DEAR GOD!” is all you’re mind is screaming as you try not to melt.

“Sweet, one last question what's the name I should put the order under?" You glance down to your notepad avoiding his gaze before you actually die to write down his name.

“James Barnes.” he answers handing you the exact amount of cash his hand lightly brushing against yours sending an electric feeling through your body.

“Thank you. Take a seat anywhere you’d like your latte will be out in a bit.” you quickly respond putting the money in the cash register and walking a little faster than needed to the kitchen to start on the order. You got to work instantly plugging the espresso machine in and getting the milk, caramel flavoring out of the fridge along with the ground espresso beans hidden inside the cabinet. You take a measuring cup and fill it with cold milk halfway then stirred the milk with the steam wand until it looks pretty steamy.  Then, you fill the portafilter with the ground espresso beans and pour the shot into the espresso machine. Next, you get a mug and pour one tsp of the caramel flavoring to the bottom. Finally, you take the shot of espresso pour it in then the steamed milk and top it with a drizzle of caramel sauce and a hint of sugar. You successfully create a caramel latte, and it doesn't look too shabby in your opinion. You quickly grab another plate and cut a slice of your pre-made chocolate dessert gathering both the caramel latte and the cake to the counter where you would scope out where he sat. You scan the room until you spot the unfamiliar man mentally preparing yourself to serve his meal,

"Who knew that trying to keep a tray steady could be so hard?" You jokingly say to yourself another tactic you use to calm your nerves. With every few steps, you would eyeball the latte mug praying none had spilled, and feeling like you could breath when you notice not a single drop had fallen. After what had felt like an eternity of watching the latte and your step you finally reached your destination.  As careful as you could, you place down the tray down taking the cup of latte and the plate of dessert and presenting it to the customer,

"Here's your latte James." You say with a sigh of relief that this delightful yet terrifying encounter was almost over.

"Please, just call me Bucky." Bucky insists as he looks directly at you with his icy blue pair of eyes.

"Alright, enjoy your latte Bucky." You giggle slightly retrieving your tray and turning around to get back those cookies. You try to take a step, but you realize something or more like someone was holding you back. You gaze back around to see Bucky's hand wrapped lightly around your wrist causing you to give a confused look unsure what was happening, 

“Um, why don’t take a seat…” Bucky begins but stops as he realizes he doesn't know your name. He quickly starts scanning you for any sort of name tag only to discover none,

“Ok, y/n would you like to sit with me for a bit?" Bucky asks as he finally releases his gentle grip on your wrist to point at the chair on the other side of the table. You hesitate for a bit reviewing the pros and con of this situation before registering that this could be a once in a lifetime chance. You nod in response checking over your shoulder to see if any customers were waiting for you at the cash register. When no one was waiting, you turn your head back around only to watch Bucky take a bite of that chocolate cake. His eyes closed to savor the flavor and his tongue sliding across his delicate pink lips to catch any trace of chocolate frosting that might have remained, he opens his eyes and stares right back grinning showing off his perfectly white straight teeth and then it hit you. You were admiring Bucky's face, and he's caught you red handed! A warm sensation rose through your cheeks knowing you must look like a bright red tomato Bucky confirming it with a chuckle. You had to admit it was a little awkward at first but after a  few more weird moments and ugly laughs, the conversation started to pick up. 

“After that, I’ve never seen that guy step a single foot in here.” You grin finishing the classic story of the time you spilled coffee on a customer.

“Well you might have lost a customer, but you've certainly gained one…” Bucky asserts before trailing off as he looks into your e/c. His hand starts to slide on the table as he reaches to touch your hand you unaware of this too busy admiring his gentle gaze. Abruptly, the bell hanging on the door went off as a customer enters the cafe cutting magical moment, you shot Bucky an apologetic look before dashing to where the customer was at, leaving alone Bucky who was staring at his hand only inches away from where yours was. The customer's order went from one ear to the other never registering it in your mind as you were too busy replaying that sweet moment. You look over to where Bucky was seated but felt a little disappointed when he was nowhere in sight. You sluggishly went to retrieve the other customer's order serving it to them with a tight smile and a happy look on your face when in reality you just had a lot of question. Where did Bucky go? Why did he just leave like that? Did you just imagine this? Sure you were single but not to the desperate point to where you would imagine romantic moments right? You went to the table you shared with Bucky knowing you would have to clean it eventually and otherwise would result in a bad Yelp review. You picked up the plate feeling slightly disappointed Bucky had left without even saying goodbye,

“He should have at least left a note-,” you murmur to yourself lifting up the mug to reveal a white napkin with writing on it, “JK HE DID LEAVE ONE!” cheering in your head. You quickly sit down putting the tray a bit too hard down as it attracted a few glances but honestly, who has time to worry about it when you have a note to read,

“The latte was sweet but, the company was sweeter. Hope we can repeat this -Bucky (that new customer). Under the message was a group of numbers which you assume is his number. After all this excitement you were sure you would call in sick tomorrow to celebrate your success but, right now you were craving chocolate chip cookies...oh wait.


End file.
